High speed serial input/output interface circuits (HSIOs) can play a major role in integrated circuits such as processors or systems on chip (SoC), as HSIOs collectively are the key interfaces that enable primary user experience and interface to external data access. Oftentimes during design there are competing considerations relating to high performance IO, namely the desire to operate such interfaces at low power and the desire to enable high speed operation for maintaining and increasing performance. Thus a design may have tradeoffs made for these considerations, which can lead to less than desirable operating characteristics.